1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gabion devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable triple box gabion which is utilized in place of straw and hay bales, silt fences, rock check dams, fiber rolls, sand bags or other types of storm water control devices to control erosion and settlement and for filtering run off water.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the field of gabions, construction activities (ground disturbances of one acre or more) in most cases require erosion controls which are part of storm water run off management programs required by state, federal and local governments. Various types of systems and methods have been used to try to contain the soil on the site and keep it from leaving with the run off water. In the current state of the art, a very common method is straw or hay bales having been historically used on construction sites for erosion and settlement control as check dams, inlet protection, outlet protection, and parameter control. Many applications of straw bales for erosion and sediment control are proving ineffective due to the nature of straw bales, inappropriate placement, inadequate installation, or a combination of all of these three factors. In addition, straw bales are maintenance intensive and can be expensive to purchase. Because many applications of straw and hay bales have been ineffective, the Environmental Protection Agency recommends that other Best Management Practices options are carefully considered in erosion control systems.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
PAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE4,394,924Process For Making Gabions Jul. 26, 1983Provided With Inner Partitions5,647,695Soil Filled WallJul. 15, 19977,249,912Temporary Platform or Roadway andJul. 31, 2007Method of Assembling Same7,670,082Contaminant-Reactive Gabion andMar. 2, 2010Method of Manufacture and Use7,837,414GabionsNov. 23, 20102010/0172701Barrier Fortification Enhancement Jul. 8, 2010and Building Structural Units2013/0022404Method and System for Creating a Jan. 24, 2013Flood Barrier